Land Before Time Wiki:Land Before Time Wiki-Project Songs
This is to guide the structure and normalize the standard of articles dealing with the songs in the ''The Land Before Time'' movies and television series. Purpose of this project The entire Land Before Time Wiki is one particular sub-project within the larger Wikia project. However, some editors may be more interested in editing articles relating to a particular common aspect of The Land Before Time, such as its characters, films and/or episodes, locations, voice actors, and of course songs. This page is to organize the song articles into a specific sub-project within Land Before Time Wiki, and to explain the rules for improving articles specifically in this sub-project, to make it easier for editors. Project Specific Guidelines To see a complete list of criteria for a good song article, see Land Before Time Wiki:Song Article Style Guide. To summarize the criteria, all Good articles in the Song Project should have the following: *An infobox (Use Template:The Land Before Time song), including an image depicting part of the original sequence in which the song is sung. *An intro beside the infobox, which will briefly summarize the rest of the contents in the article, for those readers who may not have time to read the entire article, or would like a gist of what's covered in it. *A description section giving detail on the circumstances in which the characters sing the song, and the meaning of the song itself. *A section listing the lyrics of the song. *A reception section, describing the critical and fan-based reactions to the song. *A list of tracks for the song, or CDs, DVDs and videos in which the song is performed. *A section which lists the references cited in the article, as all Good Articles must have at least two citations provided. Guidelines on song article classes Stubs *'What constitutes a Stub-class song article:' ::The article may only give a few brief lines, or less, on the song that is being sung. As stated on the main description page for article classes, it will have less than ten lines of information given on the subject. The article will need vast expansion and improvement to bring it up to GA-status. *'How useful is the article?' ::The article will be lacking in many qualities. It will not have a collection of lyrics for the song, it will not likely have an image or infobox, and may only barely describe the circumstances in which the song is sung in the series. It is not very likely going to have any real-world information on the subject. The article will not be very informative on the subject, and therefore not very useful. *'Example of a Stub-class Song article:' Starts *'What constitutes a Start-class Song article:' ::As stated in the main description page for article classes, this class of an article needs to have at least ten lines of information. For a song article, this can often be achieved by including a list of the lyrics to the song, or lyrics to various versions of the song which have been sung throughout the course of the films and episodes in the The Land Before Time series. *'How useful is this article?' ::This article will be more useful than a stub article, as it will be reasonably informative for those who did not just wish to know what the subject was, but are keen on knowing more about it. Because of this, the article is believed to be off to a "Start". However, this article will still have major issues. It may be poorly structured; the lyrics may be written off to the side of the page, instead of down the center; there may be bad grammar usage in the article, and there may be many red links throughout it. It will either not meet any of the Good Article criteria, or it may only score two of the points, such as having only an infobox and an image, or having only real-world information and at least two cited sources, or having an infobox and a table of contents, etc. For this reason, the article will still not be as useful and informative, as it may be difficult to understand most of the context, other than the lyrics. *'Example of a Start-class Song article:' ::"No One Has to Be Alone" (As of 02:30, 4 October 2008) B's *'What constitutes a B-class song article:' ::This article will meet at least three of the listed criteria for Good Articles, such as having an image, an infobox, and a table of contents, real-world information, at least two cited sources, and a table of contents, an image, infobox, and real-world information (often and preferably with cited sources). *'How useful is this article?' ::This article is a much better source of information on the subject it covers. It will be much better organized, have better visual appeal, and cover more aspects of the show. However, it may still have poor grammar, many redlinks, and will not yet meet all of the criteria for a good article; particularly a song article. It may also not yet follow the advised structure for a good song article. Though very informative, its journey up the ranks among articles is not over yet. *'Example of a B-class Song Article:' ::"Big Water (Song)" (As of 06:41, 24 October 2008) Good Articles *'What constitutes a Good Song Article:' ::This article will meet all of the GA criteria for articles in general, but will also follow the necessary pointers in the guidelines for Good Articles on songs. *'How useful is this article?' ::This article will be very useful to readers. It will cover all of the most important aspects of the song, both in-universe and real-world. It will be informative to both readers who are familiar with the subject matter, and readers who are not. However, it may still have some red links, and it may have poor grammar. It may also not be neutral in its coverage of the topic. It still needs a few final touchups. *'Example of a Good Song Article:' ::"Grandma's Lullaby" (As of 02:17, 6 October 2008) Featured Articles *'What constitutes a Featured Song article:' ::Featured Status on any article is reserved only for articles which have received peer feedback on the nomination page, demonstrating that the majority of the editors participating in the voting commitee believe that a particular GA article is the best of the articles in that category for the time being. The most-preferred article will then be promoted to FA-status by being Featured on the main page the next month. This goes for featured song articles as well. After it has been promoted, it always remains a Featured Article. *'How useful is this article?' ::Definative. Outstanding quality. Well-written, with no bad grammar or red links in sight, and a formal tone to the reading, and at least meeting all of the necessary criteria for song articles, this article will be a great source of information on the subject. *'Example of a Featured Song Article:' Participants This is a list of the people who participate in this particular Land Before Time Wiki-Project. To join, simply sign with four tildes (~) below. *Will-Girl 03:15, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Related templates and categories *Template:The Land Before Time song *Template:TLBT-Project-Songs Start *Template:TLBT-Project-Songs B *Template:TLBT-Project-Songs-Good *Category:Start-Class Song Articles *Category:B-Class Song Articles *Category:Good Song Articles Category:Land Before Time Wiki